I Swear I love You
by M.breakout
Summary: Aaliyah is just a normal teenage high school freshaman. She meets Jet the best friend of her Crush Charlie...Before she realises she falls in love with Jet and everyone is against it..Her mother her sister at first and Charlie..what will happen?


Chapter One

I stood in front of my closet in my rainbow patterned underwear 'Great, the first day of High School,'

I really wasn't looking forward to it. Yeah I know it sounds epic, a teenage girl scared on the first day of high school, but it wasn't school I was scared or worried about, it was being new again. The one thing I hated it was being new, was that awkwardness. But then I thought, 'No, it'll be fine'

I was going to be with my best friends, the people I'd known my whole life. What was to worry about? I took out my perfectly planned outfit that my sister Ivana picked out for me; I'd only just got it that weekend.

Every year since my parents split dad's given us money to get back to school clothes, I remember she was telling me not too spend it all because one summer she spent all her money on the clothes…I remember that summer, that was the summer my parents got divorced I guess daddy felt bad…anyway she said with in a few weeks everything she bought was like and I quote 'so last season' she had to wear until she could get enough to buy some more 'cause daddy wouldn't give her anymore money. She said it was the worst semester of her life. She told me that she was only helping because she had a reputation to uphold. I know it makes me want to barf thinking about it. But that's the kind of girl she is…was.

She was the popular girl in school, long blonde hair, blue eyes and legs up to here, and wait for it…she was a cheerleader. We were pretty close, but I knew once we got to school it would be different. I understood why would she anyone popular hang out with the other not so pretty Aarons sister? I was short, had blonde hair that wasn't the right kind of blonde according to the girls at middle school, which I never really understood because it's the same colour as my sister's…oh well, I was short, and just all round not my sister.

One I'd gotten dressed I waited for my sister to finish her grooming routine, she always woke up extra early to get ready. She brushed my long_ish_ hair into a half ponytail, and put some make up on me, it was sort of 'au natural'. I briefly admired my sister's handy work in the mirror then I ran downstairs stairs put two slices of bread in the toaster and bopped along to the radio trying to get everything ready, I had plenty of time until the bus arrived, but I loved walking slow, I sort of loved the silence. I buttered my toast and dashed out the front door. I always walked at a slow pace, but just in time to get the bus. Only cause I liked to daydream. Mom always said that was my downfall, daydreaming. I hated it when she talked down to me like that. I hated everything she said because she would just turn it into a huge argument. Like she'd ask what I wanted for dinner, and I say I don't know and ask her to ask Ivana. But no, that would be too much of an effort. God, I hated her…Back to the story.

Ivana had her own car, so she didn't need to take the dingy bus. Previously she told me she would have taken me but there wasn't any space in her bright cherry red convertible car for me, and my mother was never around. She started working more when my dad left. I think she just couldn't face being at home with us, I knew she blamed herself even if she didn't show it. Or maybe she couldn't bear to look at us, because she knew we heard the arguments, everything they said, everything _she_ said what _she_ did. We didn't have the best of mother/daughter relationship; and just like everyone else my, mom liked Ivana more than she did me. And I don't resent Ivana for it, it's not her fault she was the pretty one. I got used to being the one who came second to Ivana.

By the time I got on the bus I was so excited, I could see Charlie every day. He was in my sister grade, but I've known him for ever, everyone knew everyone in town. He was so good looking and everything that I thought I wanted. When I got on the bus I looked at Charlie split second, he spotted at me looking at him he smiled at me and winked. I felt so hot and flushed I quickly looked away and sat down next to Chelsea, my close friend. I never really had best friends and rarely got close to people. In some ways it was like I always knew that there wasn't a point. And eventually I was right.

I swung myself around to see if he was still looking and he was. He chuckled and put his hands through his hair. Every move he made seemed like it was in slow motion. I know that sounds so weird but that's how it felt. And every word I heard him say just brought a feeling of fever over me. That whole first day was so strange to me. I couldn't even concentrate. I had Charlie on the brain. Every time I saw him, my heart skipped a few beats. On the way home I couldn't even bare to look behind me, I knew as soon as saw his face I wouldn't be able to stop staring. I just plugged in my earphones, and listened to Taylor Swift's '_Fifteen'_ which basically summed up the whole entire day. It was the only thing that kept me going until I got home.

**'**_**You take a deep breath as you walk through doors,**_

_**It's the morning of your first day,**_

_**You say hi your friends you ain't seen in a while,**_

_**Try and stay out of everybody's way,**_

_**It's your freshman and your gonna be here for the next four years,**_

_**In this town,**_

_**Hoping one of those senior boys, **_

_**Will wink at you and say "you know I haven't seen you around,**_

_**Before' – 'Fifteen'- Taylor Swift **_


End file.
